polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Donetsk People's Republicball
People Republic |personality = Strong and Stubborn |language = Russian Ukrainian |type = Partially recognized republic. |capital = Donetskball |affiliation = Novorossiyaball |religion = Atheism Orthodoxy Islam Portestantism(minority) |friends = Brother Russiaball South Ossetiaball |enemies = Ukraineball NATOball Lithuaniaball EUball USAball Germanyball |likes = Killing ukrops and terrorists, Motorola, Givi, Zakharchenko, restoring USSR, conquering Kiev, Berlin, London and New York by mouth, nationalising small companies, factories and mines because they ukrodiversanty, Russia, Putin communism |hates = Ukropia, ukrodiversanty, dogs that spoil my military parade, when my heroes was killed by ukrodiversanty, ukrainian terrorists attacking my people, nazis, Petro Poroshenko, BANDERA!!! Zoryan and Shkiryak, when Russia don't recognise me |intospace = With Russiaball's help. |bork = DNR DNR, Zakharchenko Zakharchenko, Rossija Rossija |food = Vodka, nothing becuase communism |status = Recently got his president assassinated by a bombing attack at a cafe. and still at war |notes = Donetskball as a city is dead. }} is a proto-state, occupying a part of territory of Ukraineball with support of Russiaball. He is affiliated to Novorossiyaball and wants to be with Russiaball. History Prior to 2014, Donetskball was originally known as an oblast of Ukraineball when the unrest began in 2014. Separatists soon took over the territory in the oblast and established an independent state free from Ukraine. He was soon joined by Lugansk People's Republicball so they can get closer to Russiaball. Ukraineball with the support of EUball and USAball to reclaim his lost clay, but he failed and was soon pushed back into a stalemate. Donetskball had at one point shot down a Dutch airliner by accident causing international outrage. As of 2018, the current War in Donbass is a stalemate and Donetskball remains free from Ukraineball's control. Relationships Allies * Russiaball - I love you DADDA! * Belarusball - I love you so much * Brother - Brother in arms * South Ossetiaball - I love this guy * Armeniaball - I love you * Kazakhbrick - I love you * Kyrgyzstanball - I love you * Syriaball - I love you * Chinaball - I LOVE THIS ASIAN BRO * Mongoliaball - I also love this Asian bro as well And all else who have friendly relations with Russia. Enemies * Ukraineball - OH I HATE YOU SO MUCH, YOU ARE THE MURDERER OF ALEXANDER ZAKHACHENKO, WE WILL WIN THE WAR, RUSSIA WILL ANNEX YOU, AND USA DESERVES THE SAME FATE AS YOU, SOON RUSSIA AND COMMUNISM WILL RULE OVER THE UNIVERSE!!! REMOVE SALO!!!'''and stop calling me and my brother DUMBasses you capitalist '''PIG!!! * Germanyball- You need to stop what you're doing. Just don't say a word. * USAball- Stop sending aid to Ukraine you terrorist supporter! * Canadaball- Hey what's the idea of calling me a Ukrainian. You said this about me publicly: "You are nothing but a Russian puppet state. Zakarchenko deserved to die. Don't even try getting into the UN. Stay out of Ukraine. Your time will be over. Ukraine is better than Russia and you are a puppet. Now get your Russian soldiers out and rejoin Ukraine so we can have peace. You're a Ukrainian and you will always be Ukrainian." You're a real dick you know? Sending troops to Ukraine, calling Putin a aggressor and so forth. Aw you Blyat wait till the Canadian elections arrive and see how it goes for you. As for Trudeau... Suka blyat. * Croatiaball - You beated Russia in FIFA unforgivable. Comics and Images 10304791 1555716501322186 4490593064913816486 n.png| 10522439 1564254430468393 6250840230428907646 n.jpg| 10314008 1534533220107181 8775927320382859051 n.png| 10469331 1559927144234455 6701657888011011119 n.png| File:Donetsk People's Republic and Luhansk People's Republic.jpg File:Сепаратист.jpg|Donbass will not kneel! Links *Facebook page Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Russiaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Vodka Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Unrecognized Countryballs Category:Burger Removers